Ours
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Naruto musisi terkenal dengan imej innocentnya yang ternyata mempunyai sisi lain yang tidak di ketahui publik dan Sasuke seorang reporter news terobsesi mengalahkan sang kakak yang tak lain merupakan sang paparazi yang begitu mengincar Naruto/ Musisi!Naru Paparazi!Itachi Reporter!Sasu/ SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Di bawah langit kota tokyo sejumlah wartawan berkumpul di depan bangunan tinggi milik sebuah agensi yang terkenal dengan pencetak para bintang-bintang bersinar di dunia hiburan. Beberapa wartawan ada yang sedang bercakap-cakap sesamanya, ada pula yang hanya duduk lelah di temani oleh rekan sekerjanya di antara wartawan itu terlihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, berkuncil satu ke belakang sedang duduk di pelataran halaman menyatu dengan beberapa rekan sesamanya. Mata onyxnya menscan daerah sekitar berharap mendapatkan orang yang bersedia untuk berbagi informasi tentang musisi yang saat ini tengah di cari oleh para wartawan mengenai kandasnya percintaan sang musisi tersebut.

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini terus, Itachi?"

Sebuah suara gadis menghentikan observasi sang pemuda.

"Sampai kita bisa mendapatkan alasan kandasnya percintaan sang Uzumaki tercinta kita."

Konan, sang gadis rekan kerja Itachi menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, menengadahkan kepala menatap ujung gedung di dekatnya dimana terdapat sebuah awan putih di langit biru.

"Aku tahu itu tapi kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama disini, kenapa kita tidak mencari berita di tempat yang lain?"

Itachi diam sesaat sebelum melemparkan senyuman sinis nan datar "Kau kira aku tidak mau mencari informasi di tempat lain, Hah?"

Dahi Konan sedikit mengkerut mendapatkan pernyataan Itachi "Maksudmu?"

Jari Itachi menyentil dahi Konan menyebabkan dahi tak tertutup poni itu memerah, Sang gadis tentu saja menjerit kesakitan sambil mengusap bagian dahinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Apa-apaan ini,Itachi?"

"Itu agar otak lemotmu di pakai."

"Hei, aku tidak lemot."

"Kalau tidak lemot kenapa kau bertanya kenapa kita tidak mencari informasi di tempat lain, Hah? Udah jelas kita kesini di suruh oleh bos, dodol." Jari telunjuk Itachi malah menekan bagian memerah di dahi Konan.

Konan semakin menjerit kesakitan, telunjuk Itachi di tepisnya dari dahi "Jangan di penceeeet..." Dengan wajah kesakitan di tambah muka di tekuk, Konan memalingkan wajah dari Itachi "Huh, soal kenapa kita disini, itu aku lupa dan aku sudah muak menunggu terlalu lama disini."

Tangan besar Itachi mengusap lembut surai keungunan yang berjepit bunga di pinggiran "Sabar yaa nanti setelah kita dapat berita dari sini, aku akan langsung bilang sama bos agar kau bisa beristirahat dulu."

Mendengar hal itu, Konan menghadapkan kembali perhatiannya pada senpainya di dunia kerja yang sedang di keluti "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Makasih Senpai." Konan memeluk Itachi erat. Itachi membalas pelukan Konan, di tengah adegan melankolis tersebut seorang pria keluar dari gedung. Sontak semua wartawan termasuk Itachi dan Konan yang menunggu langsung menghampiri pria yang merupakan juru bicara dari agensi mengenai klarifikasi percintaan salah satu anak asuhannya. Kedua wartawan gossip terkenal itu menyiapkan alat pertempuran mereka dalam mendapatkan berita.

"Jiraiya san apakah benar hubungan Neji-Naruto berakhir?" Salah satu wartawan sudah mengajukan pertanyaan ke pria bersurai putih tersebut.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat yang tidak terlalu memuaskan bagi para wartawan.

Itachi maju, mengangkat alat perekamnya, mendekati Jiraiya yang masih terlalu jauh dari jangkauan "Siapa yang memutuskan hubungan ini? Apakah Naru? Dan atas alasan apa?"

"Hubungan ini berakhir karena kesepakatan keduanya dan untuk alasannya itu merupakan privasi mereka, kami sebagai agensi Naruto tidak berhak mengatakannya karena itu adalah privasi dari Naruto dan Neji."

Jawaban lugas dan tegas namun masih belum memberikan informasi yang cukup bagi para pencari berita tersebut. Konan yang berada di samping Itachi memberanikan diri melontarkan pendapatnya "Apakah alasan mereka putus karena Naruto selingkuh?"

Mata Jiraiya menyipit mendengar pendapat Konan "Sudah saya jawab tadi semua itu bukan urusan saya dan agensi, semua itu privasi dari salah satu musisi kami. Mohon kalian dapat mengerti karena dengan kalian disini sepanjang hari, kalian dapat menganggu kenyamanan karyawan kami serta klien yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kami."

Para wartawan bukannya gentar atas nada halus yang bernada mengusir itu malah semakin memberanikan diri melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Jiraiya yang hanya di balas dengan bungkam seribu bahasa sampai pria cukup umur itu memasuki kembali gedung tempat kerjanya.

Wartawan itu mendesah kecewa ditinggal seperti itu tanpa informasi yang tak terlalu banyak di dapati. Itachi memasang wajah datarnya sementara rekan kerjanya kini malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Konan?" Tanya Itachi merasa sedikit terganggu tidak mendengar nada mengeluh Konan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Konan mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel, memperlihatkan senyuman penuh arti sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di dekat bibir berpoles lipstik matte berwarna kecoklatan. Badan Konan sedikit mendekat ke Itachi dan kepala bersurai ungu itu di julurkan, membisikan sesuatu di telinga Itachi "Aku mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto yang sekarang sedang berkencan dengan seseorang."

"WHAT?!"

Itachi berteriak out of character mendengar info tersebut. Konan memukul kepala Itachi menengok kanan kiri sambil menutup mulut Itachi sedangkan sang korban hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ssssttt.. diamlah Itachi kalau kau seperti ini nanti info ini bisa bocor ke rival kita." Mata Konan melirik beberapa wartawan di seberang posisi mereka. Itachi tentu saja mengerti lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas kekhawatiran Konan. Gadis itu pun melepaskan Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha itupun berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan kembali memasang wajah cool yang biasa di pakainya. Kepala di tegakan menatap lurus ke arah segerombolan wartawan di seberang mereka "So.. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat target kita." Konan berjalan mendahului Itachi ke arah mobil mereka dan Itachi hanya menaikkan alis heran atas sikap bossy temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate** **T**

 **Main Pair** **!** **SasuNaru** **, Slight !KakaNaru, !NejiNaru and !ItaKonan.**

 **Genre Romance. Family and Drama**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **!PaparaziGossip ItaKonan, !Musisi Naruto, !Reporter SasuSuiJuugoKarin, !DJ Neji and !Actor Kakashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya menatap mobil berwarna biru tua di depan.

"Juugo ikuti mereka." Ucap pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sang supir mengikuti ucapan pemuda berkacamata, mobil mulai berjalan pelan-pelan kemanapun mobil di depan mereka melaju.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengikuti mereka, Sasuke?" Suara gadis mulai membuka percakapan di dalam mobil yang sunyi.

"Hn."

Kekehan geli menanggapi jawaban Sasuke yang begitu singkat. Sang gadis bersurai merah mengujamkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda di sampingnya, tak suka kekehan meremehkan tersebut.

"Diam, Sui."

"Owwh suka-suka aku Karin."

"Kau." Sebuah pukulan mengenai kepala Suigetsu, pemuda dengan surai perak di sertai gigi tajam yang terlihat akibat terlalu keras tawanya.

"Cih, Karin kasar sekali kau." Suigetsu mengusap bagian kepala yang di pukul oleh Karin.

"Aku sudah bilang kau untuk diam."

"Dan aku tidak akan menurutimu."

Karin kembali siap melayangkan tangannya namun sebuah suara menghentikan.

"Kalian berdua diamlah."

Ketika suara itu bersuara tidak ada lagi suara lain selain suara mesin mobil.

"Sas, lebih baik kita hentikan hal ini sebelum bos tau kita mencampuri divisi yang bukan bagian kita."

"Tidak akan, Karin."

Sasuke sedikit melongok kebelakang menatap dua rekan serta sahabat sejak kecilnya itu "Kalian tau kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini, bukan?"

"Aku tahu tapi biarkan saja kakakmu yang menangani gosip ini."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan membiarkan Itachi selangkah lebih maju dariku."

"Tapi kita bukan anggota di divisi entertainment seperti Itachi, Kita ini divisi news yang tidak mengurusi masalah kehidupan pribadi seorang artis."

Sasuke berbalik, menulikan kata-kata Karin "Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu."

Karin berteriak frustasi dan Suigetsu masih terkekeh senang "Kau tidak akan berhasil membujuk Sasuke, Karin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suigetsu malah kembali tertawa "Karena jika sudah berhadapan dengan obsesinya Sasuke dalam mengalahkan kakaknya itu, apapun akan dilakukan olehnya termasuk kehilangan pekerjaannya dan kita akan mengikutinya."

Karin lagi-lagi berteriak frustasi, mengetahui bahwa pekerjaannya akan berakhir usai penguntitan ini selesai karena semua yang di katakan oleh Suigetsu adalah benar. Sepertinya Karin lagi-lagi harus siap-siap mencari pekerjaan lain.

Poor you, Karin.

 ***** **.** **...***

Laut biru menghempas beberapa karang di bibir pantai. Burung-burung camar berterbangan bergerombolan ke kanan ke kiri mengikuti angin. Pantai siang hari itu begitu sepi hanya ada sepasang manusia bergandengan tangan menyelusuri bibir pantai, kaki telanjang mereka ikut di hempaskan ombak kecil, anjing di depan mereka menggonggong menyuruh majikan dan temannya itu untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Suara tawa dan senyuman tipis di balas untuk sang anjing golden itu. Angin laut menerpa mereka, salah satu dari mereka dengan surai perak berinisiatif melepas jaket kulit dan memakaikannya ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Senyum lima jari terkenal pemuda itu pun terlempar ke arah pria di sampingnya "Agar kau tidak sakit." Begitulah kata pria bersurai perak tersebut.

Tentu saja jaket tersebut di terima oleh pemuda itu. Lengan pemuda itu pun bergelanyut di lengan sang pria di sampingnya. Kaki-kaki mereka membawa mereka ke jejeran karang tak tajam, tangan sang pria menuntun pemuda bersurai kuning cerah melewati karang-karang batu tersebut. Sungguh siang hari yang begitu nyaman untuk keduanya.

Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan laut siang hari itu. Keduanya berpelukan mesra berasa dunia milik mereka. Sang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dari pria di belakangnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya kepada pria yang telah mencuri hatinya ini beberapa minggu lalu. Sang pria pun menaruh dagunya di bahu sang pemuda sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta.

"I Love you, Naru."

Sang pemuda tersenyum senang "I Love you too." Balasnya dan mereka berciuman.

CKLEK

Suara kamera terdengar tak jauh dari sepasang kekasih yang di mabuk cinta itu. Senyuman puas tersungging di bibir pemuda berkuncir yang tengah memfokuskan kameranya kembali mengambil beberapa foto sebagai bukti atas beritanya nanti.

CKLEK

CKLEK

CKLEK

"Apa sudah selesai, Itachi?"

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya "Tentu saja."

Konan mendengus tidak suka melihat rekan kerjanya yang kini malah melupakan entitas dirinya ketika sudah mendapatkan berita yang di inginkan "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita urus mobil disana itu." Dagu Konan menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mobil yang dari tadi mengikuti kita ya?"

"Yupz dan kau pasti tidak mau bukan hot gossip kita di rebut oleh yang lain."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghentikan mereka."

"Oke dan cepat kita habisi mereka." Senyum sadis di keluar oleh Itachi, Konan hanya dapat merinding hebat.

Di dalam mobil berwarna hitam Sasuke menangkap gambar seorang aktor dengan memeluk seorang musisi dengan mesranya.

"Cih tak kusangka Naru memilih pria itu daripada Neji." Dengusan jijik di lontarkan oleh Suigetsu melihat pemandangan mesra keduanya.

"Itulah cinta Sui dan mereka tidak melihat dari segi usia maupun pekerjaan mereka."

"Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka aja jika gossip di malam gala itu benar apa adanya."

"Gossip seperti apa?." Kali ini sang supir menyahut.

"Waaah baru kali ini kau tertarik Juugo." Ledek Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja dan kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Suigetsu mengangkat tangan "Wow..wow.. santai aja, bro."

Juugo mendengus, tak menanggapi Suigetsu. Di sisi lain sikap Juugo merupakan hiburan pemuda bermarga houzuki "Dua minggu lalu di acara gala Naru berdansa dengan pria itu dan ada gossip merebak di antara pemburu gossip kalau pria itu mendekati Naru."

"Berarti pria itu berhasil mendapatkan hati Naru?"

"Yoii... makanya aku cukup kaget melihat pemandangan ini."

Karin sedikit mendecih "Kalian seperti tidak tahu aja julukan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Musisi innocent yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Jawab Sasuke tenang masih membidik kamera ke arah dua objek tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dan karena itulah dia di kenal playboy walaupun dirinya tidak mau di katakan seperti itu." Sahut Karin.

"Kekekeke.. tidak ingin di katakan playboy tapi sikapnya saja seperti itu."

"Lebih baik kita jangan mengurusi hal seperti itu." Nasihat Juugo.

"Ya.. ya.. terserahlah." Karin menengok ke pemandangan di luar, Sasuke terus saja mengarahkan kameranya dan Suigetsu menghendikan bahu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Semuanya menoleh ke arah kaca di samping Juugo. Keempatnya kaget bukan main melihat sosok Itachi berdiri tersenyum manis memberi perintah agar pintu terbuka.

Sasuke langsung tersadar dari rasa kekagetannya segera menepuk bahu Juugo "Cepat pergi dari sini."

Juugo dengan sigap menyalakan mesin bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu hingga sosok seorang gadis lebih tua dari mereka berdiri di hadapan mereka. Juugo yang pada dasarnya seorang pemuda baik hati menghentikan mobil itu sesegera mengetahui ada sosok gadis berdiri menantang.

"Maaf Sas." Bisik Juugo yang tak bisa berkutik, pasrah untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Itachi mendapatkan kesempatan itu pun membuka pintu mobil mereka dan senyumannya semakin lebar mengetahui sang adik tercinta duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang "Haah apa yang di lakukan otouto tercinta disini?"

Sasuke tentu saja berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengelak "Aku hanya ingin mencari berita di sekitar sini."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya "Oh yeah? Mencari berita disini? Dengan mengikuti mobilku?"

Shit.

Untuk saat ini Sasuke sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ternyata kakaknya mengetahui dari awal kalau dia di ikuti.

"Itu kebetulan aja, Itachi."

"Oooh kebetulan yaaa lalu kamera itu sudah menangkap objek apa aja?"

"Hanya menangkap pemandangan sekitar sini."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku melihatnya sebentar? Siapa tau di salah satu pemandangan itu ada objek yang sedang kuincar." Itachi meminta kamera itu dengan sebuah senyum yang sungguh menakutkan bagi ke empat pemuda pemudi di dalam mobil tersebut.

Sudah tertangkap basah, Sasuke pun tak bisa mengelak lagi. Di ulurkan kamera tersebut ke sang kakak tercinta dan di terima oleh Itachi dengan ucapan terima kasih. Itachi segera memeriksanya dan dia mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan. Di pilihnya sebuah option di kamera tersebut. Muncul sebuah pilihan yang harus di pilih.

Delete?

Yes or No.

Itachi melirik Otouto yang sedang menampakan wajah gelisah. Sebuah senyum terlempar untuk sang adik.

Yes.

Beberapa foto pun langsung terdelete secara serempak menerima pilihan Itachi.

"Ini, Otouto." Sasuke menerima uluran kamera sang kakak.

"Oiya.." Itachi menepuk tangan seolah mengingat sesuatu yang penting "Jangan pernah coba-coba menjadi sepertiku, Otouto. Kau itu terlalu baik untuk terjun di dunia infotainment dan tolong kasih tau Kaa san aku akan pulang malam ini, Jaa ne Otouto."

Itachi pun melenggang di ikuti Konan menuju mobil mereka. Sasuke di dalam mobil hanya bisa mengumpat, menyesali segala usahanya gagal karena Itachi memergoki mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu putus dari Neji kini Naruto menggandeng aktor papan atas, Hatake Kakash** i.

Dear Pembaca tercinta, kami membawakan berita yang cukup mencengangkan bagi kalian. Musisi yang kita cintai Uzumaki Naruto telah tertangkap kamera kami sedang bergandengan mesra dengan aktor papan atas yang kita kenal atas kemisteriusannya, Kakashi.

Baru seminggu gossip tentang hubungan Neji-Naru putus kini sang musisi telah menggandeng Kakashi sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan ini? Apakah kejadian dua minggu sebelumnya yang menyebabkan hubungan ini terjalin?

Seperti yang kalian ketahui dua minggu lalu di malam gala. Naru dan Kakashi sempat berdansa dan mereka terlihat menikmati hal itu. Saat itu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa keduanya sudah cukup dekat untuk seorang kenalan yang baru mengenal di acara gala, karena yang kita tahu saat itu Naru masih menjalin hubungan dengan Neji.

Apakah ini berarti jika Naru telah berselingkuh dari Neji? Dan bagaimana penyanyi dengan imej innocent seperti Naru bisa seperti sekarang? Apakah ini Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya? Dan kita telah di bohongi selama ini olehnya?.

Sungguh hanya kalian yang dapat menilainya sendiri dan di bawah ini foto-foto kemesraan Kakashi-Naru yang tertangkap oleh kamera kami kemarin.

Salam,

U.I.

 **.**

 **.**

Jiraiya meremas koran di tangannya, Urat kekesalan tercetak jelas di kepalanya. Suara gebukan meja terdengar keras hingga keluar ruangan. Sang seketaris masuk, khawatir kepada sang boss.

"Cepat panggil Naruto kemari."

Suara Jiraiya menggelegar keluar, Sang seketaris hanya bisa manut saja. Sudah biasa menghadapi sang boss jika sudah menyangkut kelakuan salah satu penyanyi kesayangan agensi ini.

Dua jam telah berlalu dan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki berdiri di hadapan Jiraiya. Tampang bosan terlihat di wajah Naruto. Kaos putih di tutupi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna orange kebesaran menjadi pilihan Naruto hari itu. Topi baseball di taruh terbalik, menutupi surai pirang pemuda tersebut walaupun masih ada sedikit beberapa helai mencuat keluar dari sela-selanya.

Jiraiya melemparkan koran pagi itu "Ini." Mata biru langit Naruto melirik judul berita di tengah halaman di sertai beberapa fotonya dan sang kekasih terpampang disana. Ada kilat terkejut namun cukup cepat di tutupi kembali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan hal ini?"

"Soal apa? Foto itu atau hubunganku dengan Kakashi?"

Jiraiya memijit keningnya "Keduanya."

"Baik." Naruto pun duduk di kursi di hadapan Jiraiya "Soal foto yang ada di koran itu benar adalah aku dan Kakashi tapi kami tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata kencan kemarin kami telah di ikuti."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?" Kini posisi Jiraiya berubah menjadi sedikit tegak, menunggu jawaban.

Naruto memalingkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah "Ya, Kami telah menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih."

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa bisa kau mempunyai kekasih setelah seminggu yang lalu kau putus dari Neji? Apa kau tau gimana pandangan orang-orang mengenai hal ini? Pikirkan imejmu, Naru."

Naruto menghela nafas "Bukankah kalian biasa menghadapi hal ini? Yaaah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saja bunuh karakter Neji dan aku akan memainkan aktingku seperti biasa."

"Kalau sebelumnya mungkin kami bisa menghandlenya tapi Neji itu pemuda yang bisa di bilang tak tercela di hadapan publik dan dia lain dengan para mantanmu, Naru." Jiraiya rasanya ingin mengelus dada menghadapi anak kenalannya ini.

Naruto tertawa sedikit meremehkan "Tak tercela? Kata siapa?"

Jiraiya mengerutkan alis "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menghancurkan imej Neji?"

Naruto tak menjawab malah merogoh tas selempang di kursi samping "Ini." Melempar beberapa foto di sertai sebuah flashdisk "Sebar foto dan video itu ke publik dan kita akan liat bagaimana reaksi publik setelah melihatnya." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua?" Tanya Jiraiya memeriksa beberapa foto yang cukup mengejutkannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau akibatnya jika menerima Kakashi usai hubunganku dengan Neji berakhir?" Naruto terkekeh "Kau terlalu naif Jii san, imejku tidak akan hancur begitu saja karena tou san mengajarkanku untuk menjadi penyanyi nomor satu di negeri ini."

Mata Jiraiya meredup, Naruto menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jiraiya tersebut. Dia tak terlalu peduli lagi atas penyesalan di wajah kepala agensinya itu "Kalau semua sudah selesai aku pergi dulu." Naruto berdiri berniat meninggalkan kesunyian Jiraiya.

"Gomen."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, melirik Jiraiya dari balik bahu "Kau meminta maaf pada siapa, Jii san? Tou san atau padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto tau permintaan maaf itu untuk siapa.

"Daripada kau terpuruk seperti itu lebih baik kau menepati janjimu pada Tou san."

Kepala Jiraiya terangkat menatap Naruto.

"Kau harus menjagaku apapun yang terjadi dan membantuku menaiki puncak tertinggi di dunia hiburan ini."

Suara Naruto begitu tegas dan mata biru langitnya menjadi begitu dingin. Jiraiya tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan aura anak itu berubah.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut tanpa mendengar bisikan Jiraiya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan pada anakmu, Minato?"

 ***** **.** **...***

Neji memasang wajah datar sementara sang paman memandang geram atas berita yang baru saja di tampilkan di sebuah majalah gossip hari itu. Majalah itu terlempar begitu saja di atas meja. Mata violet kebanggan keluarga Hyuuga menyipit "Apa benar atas berita ini, Neji?"

Telunjuk besar kepala keluarg Hyuuga itu menunjuk beberapa gambar yang menampilkan Neji tengah naked di temani beberapa orang wanita.

"Kau merusak nama Hyuuga, Neji."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa yang Jii san pikirkan."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan." Tuntut Hiashi.

"Itu semua permainannya Naruto, Jii san." Neji masih terus saja memandang lurus mata Hiashi "Saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan seingatku aku di suruh oleh Naruto melakukan beberapa pose."

Hiashi tertawa meremehkan "Dan kau menurutinya?"

"Ya."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Naruto anak yang sangat baik dan dia juga anak dari salah satu temanku, Minato."

Neji mengepalkan tangan "Jadi Jii san tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku bukannya tak percaya padamu Neji tapi tadi pagi saat aku mendengar berita ini aku segera menanyai Naruto langsung melalui video call dan dia menangis sambil berkata bahwa karena inilah dia memutuskanmu." Hiashi menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursi empuknya.

"Dan Jii san percaya padanya?"

Hiashi menyatukan jari-jari tangannya, menaruhnya sebagai penyangga dagu "Ya."

Mata violet kedua Hyuuga beda generasi itu saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata. Neji mengalah, dia mengalihkan kontak mata ke mana saja asal bukan ke hadapan kepala keluarga Hyuuga "Aku mengaku salah, Jii san. Apa masih ada yang harus di bicarakan lagi?"

"Tidak."

Kepala Neji menunduk "Baik kalau begitu aku permisi." Tanpa menengadahkan kepala Neji terus saja berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika sudah melewati pintu, Neji menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu yang telah tertutup. Menutup mata violetnya. Bayang-bayang sebuah pemuda blonde hinggap di benak di sertai sebuah ungkapan kata-kata cinta dari sang pemuda.

"Naru bagaimanapun aku masih mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah meja panjang terbentang, di atasnya terdapat beberapa telepon yang terus saja berdering. Ada yang mengangkatnya namun ada juga yang acuhkan. Sudah terlalu banyak telepon yang berdering. Seorang pemuda berdiri memandang kekacauan yang terjadi di kantor agensinya. Dia mengamati bagaimana beberapa staff memberikan penjelasan tentang isu dirinya.

Neji merasa sedikit bersalah melihat semua ini. Tanpa sengaja tangannya tergenggam sangat erat. Semua ini terjadi akibat dirinya menjalin kasih pada seseorang yang menurutnya begitu mengagumkan. Pikiran tentang sang mantan merasuk kembali dan segera hilang begitu sebuah tepukan di bahunya, menyadarkan sang Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Neji menengok dia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam berkuncir agak ke atas tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi padaku sekarang."

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika kebenaran yang sebenarnya terungkap, Neji."

Neji tersenyum, Sahabatnya ini memang tidak meninggalkan dirinya. Justru dirinyalah yang malah menjauhi sang sahabat demi sang mantan yang begitu membenci sahabatnya ini. Terbesit kembali rasa bersalah di relung hati Neji.

"Shika."

Sang pemuda menoleh.

"Maaf karena aku menjauhi dirimu selama ini."

Shikamaru tertegun. Dia tak menyangka Neji akan meminta maaf atas sikap jaga jaraknya.

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Neji kembali dan merangkul sang sahabat yang kini begitu membutuhkan dirinya.

Dalam hati Shikamaru sedikit bergumam akan memberikan perhitungan pada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate** **T**

 **Main Pair** **!** **SasuNaru** **, Slight !ShikaKiba, !SasoGaa ,!NejiNaru and !ItaKonan.**

 **Genre Romance.** **Friendship** **and Drama**

 **Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

 **PaparaziGossip !ItaKonan, Musisi !Naruto, Reporter !SasuSuiJuugoKarin, DJ !Neji, Model !Gaara, Musisi !ShikaKibaSaso and Actor !Kakashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat sofa panjang di sertai oleh sebuah meja dengan televisi di hadapannya. Tiga pemuda bersurai berbeda memandang malas ke benda kotak persegi yang menampilkan gossip tentang salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat melemparkan pertanyaan pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana apanya, Kib?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya jenuh "Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Neji?"

Naruto mengendikan bahu "Yaah seperti yang sudah kau dengar selama ini di luar sana, aku dan Neji sudah berakhir."

"Lalu sekarang kau bersama dengan Kakashi san?"

Surai kuning itu menoleh ke sampingnya yang lain, alisnya sedikit terangkat mengetahui bahwa sahabat berwajah datar ini ternyata juga penasaran akan kisah cintanya "Iya, Gaara."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan Neji? Padahal kukira kalian begitu serasi dan hubunganmu dengan Neji juga merupakan yang terlama dari rekormu berpacaran."

Naruto tertawa geli begitu panjangnya sahabat menanyainya.

"Tentu saja kalian sudah mengetahui alasannya kan?" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua sahabatnya ini. "Dan Gaara."

Sang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model itu menoleh "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan hubunganku.. ah tidak maksudku Neji."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Elak Gaara.

"Masa? Atau kau tertarik dengannya, hm? Apa kau ingin memutuskan Sasori dan mulai mengencani Neji?"

Wajah datar Gaara mulai terpecah, sedikit ada emosi di wajahnya tersebut dan kedua pemuda lainnya mengetahui akan hal itu "Aku tidak akan mengencani mantan dari sahabatku, kalian pun tahu akan prinsipku ini bukan?"

Naruto tertawa senang atas jawaban Gaara yang berbanding terbalik dengan emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya "Hahahaha.. Iya kami tau hal itu dan aku mendukung prinsipmu itu."

Kiba melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tertawa meringis. Pemuda bermarga inuzuka itu tahu jika Gaara sedikit mempunyai perasaan terhadap Neji tapi demi persahabatan mereka, pemuda merah itu mengelak dan lebih parahnya lagi Naruto mengetahui semuanya.

Entah kenapa persahabatan mereka akan bertahan sampai kapan jika Naruto terus saja bersikap seperti ini?

"Aku tidam ingin kalian mengkhianatiku hanya demi perasaan terpendam kalian."

JLEB

Perkataan Naruto seakan membekukan Keduanya.

Drrrtt.. drrrttt..

Sebuah getaran mencairkan suasana. Ponsel berwarna gold dengan lambang apel tergigit itu segera di ambil oleh sang pemilik. Mata hitamnya membulat, sedikit melirik sahabat di sampingnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa, Naru."

Mata biru itu menyipit, dalam hati Kiba sedikit mengumpat atas jawaban yang malah menciptakan sebuah kecurigaan.

"Benarkah? Itu bukan dari Shika kan?"

Kiba menggeleng, takut jika di katakan secara verbal mulutnya tidak sinkron atas penyangkalannya.

"Kemarikan." Tangan Naruto terangkat, meminta ponsel Kiba.

Kiba masih terus menggeleng. Dia tidak mau memberikan ponselnya dimana terdapat sebuah SNS dari sang mantan.

"Sudahlah, Naru."

Gaara menengahi keduanya. Pusat perhatian Naruto langsung tergantikan ke Gaara.

"Kita tidak akan mengkhianatimu karena kita sayang padamu sebagai sahabat dan kita mengerti apa yang kau sukai dan tidak."

Sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi terkembang namun senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan yang di perlihatkan untuk Gaara dan Kiba "Baiklah aku memegang kata-katamu dan percaya pada kalian."

"Terima kasih, Naru." Seru kedua sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kedekatan Naruto dan Kakashi semakin mesra di perlihatkan dan publik berkomentar negatif atas hubungan keduanya._

 _Dear Pembaca, Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa hubungan Naruto dengan Neji sudah kandas. Dan kini sang musisi tercinta kita tengah menjalin kasih dengan Kakashi. Hubungan keduanya yang awalnya tertutupi rapat-rapat dari publik malah sekarang berbalik. Keduanya malah semakin memperlihatkan kemesraan di hadapan publik kemarin di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tengah kota._

 _Seperti telah terlihat pada foto di atas, keduanya tengah bergandengan tangan dengan sangat erat. Kakashi yang selama ini kita kenal sebagai type cool telah berganti menjadi seseorang yang begitu gentleman saat bersama dengan musisi tersayang kita._

 _Namun sangat di sayangkan ternyata sebagian besar opini publik menyatakan tidak menyukai kebersamaan Kakashi-Naru. Mereka berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah rekayasa untuk menaikan pamor keduanya apalagi untuk Kakashi._

 _Apakah benar hubungan keduanya hanyalah sebuah rekayasa semata? Kita liat saja nanti._

 _Sementara itu sang mantan, Neji. Kini tengah di sibukan dengan meroketnya lagu ciptaan yang selama seminggu ini baru ia upload ke youtube. Dimana penyanyi ternama Tenten membawakan lagu tersebut._

 _Yaah kita doakan saja untuk karir Uzumaki dan Neji lancar walaupun keduanya sudah tidak bersama._

 _ **\- U.I -**_

Sebuah desahan lega berhembus pelan. Tangan panjangnya terangkat tinggi, berusaha mereganggkan otot-otot di tangan. Itachi, pemuda yang daritadi berkutat pada laptop di hadapannya hanya dapat puas atas beritanya ini. Dia bingung untuk memberikan berita tentang Naruto bagaimana? Pasalnya Itachi masih belum bisa mendapatkan gossip tentang pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Sedangkan sang mantan Naruto malah terlihat biasa saja padahal nama baik Neji sudah cukup tercoreng. Apakah memang dalam hubungan Neji-Naru pihak Nejilah yang salah?

Dahi Itachi mengkerut memikirkannya dan setelah itu malah di gelengkan. Itachi tidak percaya kalau Nejilah yang salah. Itachi mempunyai insting jika semua ini berawal dari Naruto dan bukan mantan-mantannya namun kenapa para Naruto tersebut bungkam? Dan tidak menjelaskan semuanya?

Kepala Itachi berdenyut sakit.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa pendengaran Itachi. Dia menoleh menatap wanita dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna merah terang di sertai celana korea yang kini di gandrungi oleh para wanita di luar sana.

"Ah ternyata kau Konan."

Alis Konan sedikit berkedut, tangan Konan terangkat memukul kepala Itachi. Sang korban hanya bisa mengeluh sakit.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?" Itachi meringis sakit, Rekan kerjanya ini kejam sekali padanya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Kenapa melamun seperti, Hah? Ini bukan Itachi yang kukenal."

"Terus Itachi yang kau kenal itu bagaimana? Tolong jelasin ya." Balas Itachi.

Konan bertolak pinggang "Itachi yang kukenal itu ga akan seperti sekarang, dia itu terus bersemangat dalam mencari gossip terhangat saat ini."

Itachi menghela nafasnya "Bagaimana bisa aku mengejar gossip terhangat saat ini jika sumber-sumber gossipnya sendiri pun tutup mulut seperti sekarang ini."

Kembali lagi Konan memukul kepala Itachi dan sang korban hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kalau sumbernya tidak mau bicara kita buat aja mereka membuka mulutnya." Mata Konan begitu berbinar jenaka.

Mata Itachi membalas menyipit, melihat perubahan raut wajah rekan kerjanya tersebut "Bagaimana caranya?"

Gadis bersurai ungu itu akan segera mulutnya jika sebuah dering mengalihkan perhatian Konan.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Konan melihat layar ponsel, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi raut wajah gadis itu berubah semakin seram. Sebuah seringai terlihat terpampang jelas dari wajahnya. Itachi hanya dapat memperhatikan Konan dalam diam. Sedangkan gadis itu kini malah sibuk mengetik dengan ponsel mini berwarna putih tulang itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ada deh." Jawaban itu semakin membuat Itachi bad mood. Konan menaruh kembali ponsel pintar mini itu ke dalam tas kecil yang sedang di pakainya saat ini lalu sedikit gerakan menatap jam tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku harus pergi sekarang." Konan mengecup pipi Itachi selagi pemuda itu kebingungan atas sikap Konan.

"Jaa nee." Konan pun berlari dan Itachi hanya bisa melongo memandang kepergian gadis itu.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seseorang kepada seorang pemuda berdiri di gang kecil di antara gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Ini." Sebuah benda terulur, benda tersebut segera di ambil oleh sang penanya.

"Lalu mana bagianku?"

"Ck.. nanti akan ku transfer seperti biasa."

Pemuda dengan jaket hitam dengan wajah yang di tutupi tudung jaketnya itu sedikit berdecak "Akan kutunggu transferanmu itu."

"Ya." Lawan bicara pemuda itupun memasukkan benda tadi di tas kecilnya "Aku harus pergi."

Ketika orang itu berbalik untuk pergi, tangannya di tahan. Otomatis orang tersebut harus berputar kembali menghadap sang pemuda untuk meladeni pemuda berjaket hitam itu.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir berpoles lip gloss pink tersebut.

"Kau merupakan bonusku, Konan."

Dan pemuda itu menghilang ke dalam gang kecil tersebut. Konan hanya bisa merona.

"Sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari itu cuaca begitu panas, begitu juga dengan gossip panas yang tengah merebak di antara masyarakat jepang. Hampir setiap membicarakan gossip terhangat tentang musisi Uzumaki Naruto, baik dari lagu-lagu hitsnya hingga perjalanan percintaan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah liat berita di Red Cloud Gossip hari ini?"

Begitu lah awal perbincangan hangat untuk memulai gossip terhangat hari itu.

"Ya, soal lagu yang dinyanyikan Tenten dan di upload di akun youtube Neji ternyata di ciptakan oleh Naru itu kan?"

Lainnya menimpa lagi

"Iya-iya, sungguh kenapa Neji tidak bilang saja lagu itu buatannya Naru."

"Kasihan Naru."

Perbincangan itu selalu bergaung hampir di setiap sudut kota. Semakin menciptakan berita miring bagi sang DJ. Semua akibat berita pagi yang di tulis oleh wartawan berinisial K di Red Cloud yang merupakan sebuah majalah gossip terkenal. Tanpa di sadari oleh segerombolan penggossip tersebut, seseorang mendengar semuanya dari atas motornya ketika lampu merah sedang menyala.

"Sialan kau Konan."

Begitu lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau, pengemudi tersebut segera melajukan kuda besi itu mengarungi jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _What if_

 _What if we run away_

 _What if_

 _What if we left today_

 _What if_

Lagu Youth milik Troya sivan mengalun kencang di meja kantor seorang gadis. Kepala gadis itu mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Hatinya sedang senang lantaran artikel yang di tulisnya kini di bicarakan oleh hampir seluruh masyarakat jepang. Suara Troya begitu lembut di iringi oleh musik yang begitu pas.

Brak

Suara gedebuk sebuah majalah menghentikan segala kesenangan gadis itu. Konan menoleh mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri tegak di samping meja kantornya. Wajahnya begitu datar namun tersirat sakit hati dari balik kedua mata hitam milik Itachi.

"Ada apa, Chi?"

"Ga usah sok polos lah." Itachi mulai menunjukan raut wajah ketidaksukaan pada reaksi Konan.

"Chi."

"Ternyata kau type orang yang suka nusuk orang dari belakang ya, Konan. Aku muak atas wajah sok polosmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Konan mengernyit bingung.

"Ga usah pura-pura gak tau deh." Itachi menunjuk majalah di atas meja Konan "Selamat artikel kamu bisa nyingkirin artikelku." Setelah itu Itachi pergi.

Konan berdiri mencoba memanggil namun pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Konan terduduk menyesal tidak memberitahukan terlebih dahulu pada rekan sekerjanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Getaran pada ponsel Itachi menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Jari jemari Itachi membuka kunci ponsel dan membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sebuah senyuman kini malah terulas di raut datar Itachi.

"Jadi begitu, ya."

Gumaman itu terlontar begitu saja. Ponsel Itachi kembali di masukan ke saku celananya dan pemuda itu melajukan motornya kembali di jalanan ibukota jepang tersebut meninggalkan kantornya untuk membalaskan segalanya pada musisi bersurai kuning.

'Chi, Konan mendapatkan informasi tentang lagu Neji dari sumbernya sendiri yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.'

Itulah isi pesan masuk yang di dapatkan Itachi dari paparazi yang di sewanya untuk mengamati pergerakan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku akan membalasnya, Naru."

Kata-kata itu terucap di antara deru mesin motor milik Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang telah berganti malam, Seorang pemuda tengah merenungi langit malam gelap dari balik kaca tinggi tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Jari-jarinya sedikit mengurut batang hidungnya, kebosanan melanda dirinya atau bisa di bilang pemuda itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menunjang karirnya lagi.

Pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat beberapa hari lalu bos divisinya mengomeli dia dan teman-temannya hanya gara-gara dia ketahuan oleh Itachi, kakak sekaligus rivalnya. Bosnya mengancam akan memberikannya pekerjaan keluar kota mencari berita entah apa itu demi dirinya tidak menganggu paparazi elit milik perusahaan tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit mendecih mengingat perlakuan tidak adil bosnya itu. Rasa kesal mulai kembali merambati hatinya. Dia membenci kalah dari kakaknya itu. Tak akan pernah Sasuke mengakui kalah pada kakaknya. Dia akan membuktikan pada kepala keluarga Uchiha dan semuanya jika ia mampu melanjutkan nama Uchiha yang merupakan keluarga wartawan terkenal dalam memburu berita.

Mata onyx Sasuke kembali memandangi pemandangan kota. Hatinya begitu larut atas kelap kelip lampu kota. Sebuah tepukan lembut membawa kembali pikiran kalut Sasuke. Di liriknya seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata berwarna serupa.

"Kau mau kemana, Karin?"

Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang Sasuke lontarkan melihat penampilan Karin dengan dress merah selutut mengembangnya. Seulas senyuman ceria terpampang.

"Tentu saja kita akan ke acara fashionnya Leezy."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut "Kita? Leezy?"

Mata Karin berputar malas "Jangan bilang kau lupa atas tugas dari bos, Sas."

"Tugas apa?"

Karin menepuk jidatnya. Kesal atas sikap pelupa rekan sekerjanya ini.

"Tugas meliput fashion Leezy yang di adakan malam ini, bos yang menyuruh kita berdua ingat?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Samar-samar ingatan beberapa hari lalu kembali. Dia begitu mengingat hukuman dari bosnya untuknya dan yang lainnya. Mata Onyx Sasuke membulat seketika.

"Oh... ya ampun aku lupa."

Sasuke panik, dia tidak memakai pakaian rapi hari itu. Hanya V-neck berwarna hitam dan celana Jeans biru tua yang di pakainya.

"Bagaimana ini, Karin? Aku tidak punya baju ganti untuk kesana."

Sasuke langsung berdiri, berputar-putar berharap bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Ya sudah pakai aja bajumu yang sekarang." Jawab Karin malas mendapati Sasuke panik.

"Tidak, apa kau tidak liat penampilanku sekarang?" Sasuke berhenti menggerakan kedua tangan dari atas ke bawah bermaksud agar Karin bisa menilai penampilan biasanya malam itu. "Tidak cocok untuk datang ke fashion shownya Leezy." Lanjutnya.

"Kau cocok, Sas." Karin membawa Sasuke ke ujung ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah kaca panjang menunjukan penampilan Sasuke dan Karin di belakangnya "Lihat." Karin mendekat sedikit "Kau hanya perlu rapi dan sedikit aksesoris, aku yakin model-model disana akan jatuh cinta pada penampilanmu."

"Tapi-"

"Sssstt.." Karin menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibir Sasuke "Biarkan aku yang menangani hal ini dan kau akan berubah malam ini, Aku janji."

Setelah itu Sasuke di tarik kesana kemari dan di pasangkan oleh beberapa aksesoris yang entah di dapatkan darimana oleh Karin. Butuh hampir satu jam mereka berdua berkutat dengan berbagai aksesoris hingga akhirnya mereka beruda kembali berdiri di depan kaca berukuran full body mereka.

Dipantulan kaca Sasuke dapat melihat dirinya. Rambut yang biasanya berantakan kini di tata sedemikian rupa. Tidak terlalu namun tidak berantakan seperti biasa. Mata Onyx itu kini telah berbingkai oleh sebuah kacamata segi empat sewarna mata hitam Sasuke. V-neck hitam itu menampilkan sedikit dada bidang Sasuke di tambah vest putih. Sepatu slip-on shoes berwarna putih terlihat pas di pasangkan dengan celana jeans biru tua Sasuke. Sungguh penampilan Sasuke malam hari itu begitu menawan. Karin sendiri pun semakin jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

"Lihat! Sekarang kau sudah siap untuk pergi bukan?"

Mata Sasuke memancarkan kepercayaan diri begitu tinggi, sebuah senyuman menawan terpampang "Ya, tentu saja Karin."

Karin menautkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke dan mereka berdua pun siap pergi ke acara fashion show Leezy.

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara tidak menyangka keputusan dia untuk datang ke acara fashion show Leezy justru membuat emosi pemuda itu naik. Rock Lee rapper sekaligus pemilik merk Leezy yang saat ini tengah mengadakan fashion itu tengah mendendangkan sebuah lagu dimana dapat Gaara dengar nama sang sahabat di sebut.

Yah itu adalah Naruto.

Genggamana erat tangan Gaara pada kertas susunan acara terlalu kuat sampai menghancurkannya.

"Gaara."

Gaara menoleh menunjukan raut wajah datar seperti biasa namun dapat terlihat betapa murkanya pemuda itu pada seseorang di atas panggung. Sasori pasangan Gaara malam itu menggenggam tangan Gaara yang tengah terkepal itu, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Hei jika kau tidak tahan dengan lagunya Lee, kita bisa pergi dari sini."

Perhatian Gaara kembali di atas panggung. Mata hijau pucat Gaara menusuk pemuda di atas panggung tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi terutama banyak pemilik brand-brand terkenal disini. Karirku tidak akan berkembang jika aku pergi sekarang."

Sasori mengerti hal itu. Karir modeling adalah segalanya untuk Gaara. Sasori sebagai pacar dari Gaara hanya bisa menenangkan pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut. Sebuah kecupan dan bisikan kata-kata "Semua akan baik-baik saja." dari Sasori mampu menenangkan hati Gaara.

Gaara pun kembali tenang, pemuda itu bersyukur mendapatkan Sasori di sisinya. Dalam hati Gaara berharap Naruto tidak akan marah mengetahui Lee sedang menyindir Naruto dari lagu yang tengah di nyanyikan tersebut.

Sementara itu dua sosok yang tidak jauh dari Gaara tengah bergembira ria. Salah seorang sosok itu tengah mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah panggung sementara sosok lainnya memfokuskan kamera ke arah Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah merekam semuanya, Karin?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke melihat beberapa foto di ponsel hitam miliknya "Walaupun sedikit gelap sosok Gaara cukup terlihat." Sasuke sedikit menegakkan kepala ke arah Karin "Bagaimana dengan rekamanmu? Apakah terlihat bagian Lee bernyanyi dengan lirik dimana nama Naruto di sebut?"

Karin mengangguk "Rekamannya lumayanlah untuk di jadikan berita."

"Bagus, sekarang kita bisa segera menghubungi bos."

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Tunggulah Itachi aku akan membuat berita yang lebih dari padamu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks kepada seluruh pembaca maaf belum bisa menyebutkan satu persatu. *bow***


End file.
